


Ring On Your Finger

by joshualogy



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst and Tragedy, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Partner Betrayal, Royalty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-20 07:10:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19988170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joshualogy/pseuds/joshualogy
Summary: ➭ 𝘛𝘢𝘦𝘺𝘰𝘯𝘨 𝘩𝘦𝘭𝘥 𝘰𝘯𝘵𝘰 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘳𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘢 𝘸𝘩𝘪𝘭𝘦--------------------------------------------------------Started: 07/26/19Ended: Ongoing





	1. introductions

**Author's Note:**

> you can check me out on wattpad: @joshualogy i'm just posting my stories from there to here & this isn't a happy ending sorry :(

Taeyong sobbed, his mother barely clung onto life. The lifeline beeping slower every second. "Taeyong-ah?" His mother weakly wheezed from her poor lungs. Taeyong gazed up at her. "Yes mother?" 

"Find someone to date, I'm sorry for what I did." She slowly shut her eyes as she passed away. The monitor beeping slower, one by one. Then stopping. Taeyong's heart dropped as his mother soul passed away. He stared at the ring that held his middle finger in a bond.

A three years later, Taeyong was twenty four, wasting his life off of the alcohol he consumed like water. "Hyung, I think you should lay off the beer." Taeyong scoffed at his younger brother. Mark flinching before sitting in the leather seat next to where Taeyong was sprawled out of the couch. 

"They're arranging marriages for the both of us hyung." Mark sighed as he looked down at the couch. "What?!" Taeyong jumped in his seat as he sat down. Facing his pouty faced brother, "What do you mean?" 

"You know what I mean, at least you have a choice, I have to marry Huang Renjun or whatever." Mark looked into his brother's eyes as he laid back. "Pour me a glass of wine please." Taeyong nodded as he poured a shot of wine, his brother got drunk very easily, so he was careful. Taeyong stood up, walking to the window before seeing two black SUVs parking at the gravel. Two young, tall, handsome men walking from the first SUV. The second SUV only contained one prince.

"Who are my picks then?"

"Mr. Jung Yoonoh of the Jung kingdom and Wong Yukhei of the Huang kingdom." 

"Isn't the Huang kingdom where your prince is from too?"

"Apparently Yukhei was taken in by the Huang kingdom, they're cousins." 

Taeyong took another glance as the taller of the two boys laughed as they pushed eachother around, playing. Before stopping since one of their guards warned them not to. Taeyong peeked at the first guy, walking with a cold stare, his cheeks being a bit chubby.

Taeyong and Mark got dressed. In their black suit uniforms before pulling their slacks on their bodies and shoving their feet into their polished shoes. They both rushed out, the younger one with a more dazed look than Taeyong. He stood with attention while Mark leaned back and forth, Taeyong holding him in place.

Goddammit Mark Lee.

They bowed at Ten and Jungwoo, their butlers as they smiled at the princes.

"Good evening princes. I am Johnny. It is now time to meet your arranged ones." One of the prince's butlers spoke. 

Taeyong took a step foward to the two princes. "Good evening princes, I am Lee Taeyong, your arranged one." He bowed as he looked up at the two opposite expressions. One having a cold stare like before, and the other one having a smile from ear to ear.

"Yes yes, Lee Taeyong. I am Wong Yukhei, or Lucas. At your service." He laughed as he bowed, then standing up and covering his mouth to laugh. He seemed happy, Taeyong felt happy.

Taeyong smiled and nodded as the cold prince bowed. "Hello. Jung Yoonoh, or Jaehyun. Fancy to see you, Lee Taeyong." He was definitely more formal. His cheekbones popping, much different from the cheeks he saw from above. What is it with them and different names than their real one?

Mark walked towards his arranged one, he wished at least he would have another choice, but it was simpler, he didn't have to choose. "Lee Minhyung, known of Mark of the Lee kingdom." Mark bowed as he lifted his head up to take a glance at the younger boy. He was definitely handsome, even ethereal.

The younger bowed with a smile. "Huang Renjun, of the Huang kingdom." As he lifted his body up, his bangs getting in his face as he blew it away with blowing his breath on it. Sure, it was informal, but it's nice to know that all princes are normal people. At least Lucas and Renjun were normal. That Yoonoh guy gives him shivers down his back. 

"Now it's time for lunch princes." Johnny spoke from the kitchen. Him and the two other butlers working on the grand lunch in the kitchen. Chefs handling the food and placing it on the plates as the butlers lifted the shined plates from the counter and onto the short wooden dinner table.

Mark sat on the chair nearest to the kitchen as he smelt the food, he just knew it was going to be delicious. Renjun sat next to him, making an effort to know him before he has to marry him. 

Taeyong sat on the chair in the opposite direction of Mark. His two suitors sitting on either side of him. He blushed out of embarrassment. How was he going to eat while two princes are staring at him the entire time? 

The food was placed onto the table as Taeyong licked his lips. Picking up his utensils and eating quickly so he could have a breakdown in his room than hang out here with the suitors. "Make sure to swallow Taeyong." Lucas winked before Taeyong coughed and chugged some water. 

Mark grimaced at Lucas' dirty joke as Renjun couldn't help but giggle. His giggle made Mark's heart flutter. It was like a melody of a lullaby that could lull him to sleep if it wanted to. "Hyung! That's! No!" Renjun laughed as he took in deep breaths before calming down. Lucas nodded as he winked at Renjun. 

"Don't worry, he has a winking problem, Mark." Renjun smiled softly at the boy. Making his heart pound in his head even more. He thought he wasn't supposed to like his arranged one? 

Taeyong glanced and his face softened as he saw Mark have googly eyes at the youngest one at the table. Taeyong grinned as he glanced from side to side. Seeing Jaehyun was staring at him. His eyes lasering into Taeyong's jaw. 

Taeyong's cheeks heated up as he didn't like being the center of attention. "Yoonoh, you can eat, you know." He mumbled as the other nodded, starting to eat as Taeyong sighed.  
This was going to be a long day.


	2. his brother

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the things in italics are the past by the way

_"Hey darling," He said, caressing Ten's cheek softly as he pressed a kiss to his neck. "I know we're from different kingdoms, but we could make it work. "Yeah let's do that." Ten smiled softly as his cheek was caressed. The soft hand was gentle until there was a slap._

_"Go get me your best fine wine Ten." He smirked._

Taeyong pressed his lips into a thin line as he glanced at the two princes watch him. "So do you guys do walks in the park?" He asked, looking at them with curousity since he hasn't went out of the kingdom since his mother passed.

"Yeah, Renjun and I go all the time. Our kingdom has the most beautiful pale white carnations and daisies. It means friendships and pureness." Lucas spoke, breathing deeply before smiling. Taeyong nodded, his silver hair shimmering from the rays of light. "That sounds beautiful Prince Lucas." Taeyong smiled. The rays of sun reflecting off of his smile.

"Shall we go?" Jaehyun asked, walking faster than the others to the garden. Like he knew Taeyong's garden more than Taeyong himself. The three of them took a stroll around his garden. The garden was filled with beautiful Begonias. "Are you alright Taeyong?" Lucas gazed at the grey haired boy with concern.

"Huh? Yeah." Taeyong grinned. "Just a tad tired." Lucas tilted his head to the Begonia as he lifted one of the petals up. "When have you got these?" Lucas glanced back at his arranged one. "When my mother passed away." Taeyong had a slight pout.

Lucas gasped slightly, turning to Taeyong as he held his shoulders. "These flowers' meaning is like a warning of fear." Taeyong's eyes widened. "I thought they were pretty when Doyoung gave them to me. He said it was from his parents and he was mourning for me." Taeyong sighed. In the corner of the garden, was Jungwoo, watering the flowers with a gentle hand. He gazed at Lucas from time to time. A little blush crept on his cheeks.

"Why do I feel like we're being watched?" Jaehyun turned around, looking for anybody that was watching them. Jungwoo squeaked and hid behind a bush. "I guess not." Jaehyun shrugged as the other two looked at him. Continuing their conversation, "What kingdom was Doyoung apart of?"

"The Kim kingdom." Taeyong moved his ring on his middle finger around.

Jungwoo gasped, his brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahh jungwoo T-T so cute


	3. meet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some luwoo in here :D

Jungwoo covered his mouth as soon as Taeyong turned around, examining the garden to see if there were any stalkers.  
Jungwoo sighed, Doyoung was always doing something with his antics. He had left the Kim Kingdom because they controlled him all the time. So he left with Ten from the kitchen exit and took a taxi. 

They soon got accepted to the Lee family by Taeyong and Mark. They were simply all brothers. The two escapees were butlers, the other two were princes. 

Taeyong shrugged as he went back into the castle, seeing Renjun and Mark hold hands and laugh together. Mark was lucky. He didn't have to choose. Jaehyun was a tad scary and Lucas was nice. 

He paced down the halls with the two guests as a ringtone started to ring through the hollow hallways of marble. "Oh I have to go, sorry Taeyong! See you!" Lucas bowed as he walked past the two. "Wait! Let me give you my number if you want to talk sometime." Taeyong smiled as Lucas handed him his neon green phone, then handing it back. Lucas ran down the halls. 

His shoes were making loud clonks against the floor, like a horse galloping. He ran through the kitchen as he crashed into someone.   
"Oh! I'm sorry!" Lucas apologized before getting up. He put his head up while he raised his body into the standing position. 

Jungwoo was working in the kitchen, ignoring Ten flirting with Jaehyun's butler, Johnny. Ten was always a flirt. He flirted with most people back at the Kim Kingdom too. 

He walked forward, touching the foyer as he made his way to the pantry. Until something crashed into him. It was hard. Ouch.

He slide across the floor with the body, rubbing his head as he squeaked. Jungwoo realized that it was Lucas. The Prince Lucas he had a crush on. "Oh I'm sorry!" 

The taller one spoke, pausing his movement once he saw the face of the victim he fell on. He was sure ethereal beauty. Nothing on Earth, or in the universe could compare to the smaller light brown haired boy with black spectacles on the tip of his nose. 

"You're beautiful." He muttered as Jungwoo heard him barely, he wasn't even sure if that was his imagination. 

Lucas unpaused as he got up, helping the smaller up too. "Is there any place we could be alone?" Lucas asked, calling his aunt to cancel the plan she had for Lucas and Renjun. 

Renjun laid on Mark's bed.

It was soft and a royal blue. Mark sat next to his laying body. Holding his soft hand as he placed a kiss on the younger's hand. Renjun didn't have his phone on ringer, he had it on silent, so his mother couldn't reach him. She sent several messages that he didn't even know about since he was too busy talking to Mark.

"So like, what if on the Fourth of July, do you know that place called America? What if their fireworks are to distract people from UFO activity?" Renjun asked Mark as he shrugged slightly. "I've been to America a few times for business trips with Taeyong."

Taeyong and Jaehyun walked inside the palace as Jungwoo was missing. "Where's Jungwoo?" Taeyong asked, Ten shrugging in return. "Anyways! How are you Tennie?" Ten giggled since the two have been together since Taeyong was Fiveteen and Ten was Fourteen. The two hugged, they were inseparable. 

Jaehyun felt a sting of jealousy as he watched the two hug. He reached his hand out to Taeyong and patted his back.

"Hm?" Taeyong turned around and let go of Ten as he stared at Jaehyun with large eyes. "What is it?" 

"Meet me in the garden."


	4. blush

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more luwoo development

Taeyong nodded as he started to walk to the garden. Ten grabbed his wrist for a second and pulled him so he could warn him. "Be safe okay? He seems suspicious." Ten whispered as Taeyong whispered back. "I will, but go get that Johnny." He winked as he skipped towards the garden.

Jungwoo smiled softly. "We can be alone at the balcony. I'm sure Taeyong wouldn't mind." He held Lucas' hand as he started to lead him to the balcony. The prince gasped as they looked over the marble balcony and the view was just unimaginable. The garden was small from the top of the castle. The sky was a light shade of baby blue as the cloud wisps were like white cotton candy. "Beautiful right?" Jungwoo asked, his eyes sparkling at the sky. "Taeyong didn't dare to use his balcony, so he let me have it if I wanted to." Lucas hummed as he turned his head to watch the smaller's gaze up into the sky. His features were perfect, his fluffy light brown hair, his black glasses that were perched onto his nose bridge, his orbs that were a dark brown, to his soft nose that was perfectly shaped, to his lips that were a rosy pink. Lucas spoke, "You know what's more beautiful than this view?" Jungwoo turned his head to the prince as he tilted his head. "That's impossible! What is?" Lucas smirked as he casually said, "You." That word made Jungwoo's face light up red. He turned away and covered his face.

Lucas tried to pry the smaller ones' hands away, hiding his beautiful face as he laughed. "Sorry darling." That made Jungwoo even more red as he uncovered his face, inches away from Lucas' as he blushed. Lucas smiled that made Jungwoo's heart pound from his chest. "You're very red." Lucas stated the obvious. "I think I might be sick if I'm this red. I must go and see the doctor!" Jungwoo made an excuse before he turned around, running away with his soft steps. "Wait beauty!" Lucas tried to run after the ethereal beauty as he looked both ways, seeing the beauty disappeared. "Huh... I never got his name." Lucas smirked as that was his new mission.

Taeyong paced around the hallways until he saw Jaehyun. "Prince Jaehyun! Lets go to the garden like you wanted!" Taeyong grinned as he started to jog towards the other. Jaehyun nodded as he had a slight smile on, or a very tiny smile that you could barely tell. He held his arm out as his hand was on his hip, making a sideways triangle. Taeyong hooked his arm in the triangle as they both walked slowly together.

"Have you chosen who?" The prince asked curiously as the gray haired boy shook his head. "Not yet. I mean I haven't fully got to know you yet." Taeyong laughed softly while looking up at the other. The brunette nodded as he sighed. "So what would you want in a partner?"

"Someone who cares for me like I'm a vulnerable toddler." Taeyong listed, jutting his lips out a little as he spoke. They arrived at the garden as they sat down on the marble chairs. Jaehyun chuckled lightly as Taeyong turned to him. "Why did you laugh?" Taeyong pouted as he whined. Jaehyun smiling wider because of the smaller's child nature.

"Because you're cute."

"Huh?" Taeyong stuttered as he blushed a red, looking down at his dress shoes. Embarrassed to have someone see him blushing.

_It's all apart of the plan, Taeyong._


End file.
